Flushed, bothered, and glowing eyes
by noongunfight
Summary: Chloe and Lois are missing, natually of course. Clark had their cousin Willow helping him to find some clues to their whereabouts...this is their conversation. Clark/Willow.
1. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or any of the characters on Smallville.

Note: A friend of mine offered me a challenged. What if Willow was a cousin of Chloe and of Lois from Smallville, what could happen between Clark and Willow? How would Clark and Willow react to each other? They are both shy people most of the time, but when push comes to shove, they push back…what happens when Chloe and Lois both go missing one day…a few weeks after Willow comes to visit? (This is just right after the Willow/Oz breakup, and Oz leaves town. Of course, the time-line has changed, bare in mind, okay?) This just came to me. I hope you like it.

Flushed, bothered, and glowing eyes…

"You're a butthead", Willow Rosenberg spoke with a bite to her words as she glared at the tall dark haired boy before her. "You knew last night they might be missing, and you waited this long to call me?"

Clark Kent shrugged his shoulders. "Why didn't you know they were gone?"

"Chloe told me she was working…and I don't mess with that. She's like a bit-bull when she's after a story." The red head explained.

"Yeah, she's probably sneaking after Lois to make sure she stays out of trouble", He realized, and then frowned. "Wait, did you just call me a butthead?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat down and replied, "Ya' I did. Now, go way. I need to work on this."

He watched as she flipped open Chloe's computer and powered it up. "No."

She shot him a glance of disbelief. "No?"

He leaned forward, eyes fixed on her face. "That's right. No. I need you to find out what you can on Chloe's computer, and if you find something, I need to know right away."

She angrily waved at him. "Aw…I can't concentrate! Go away."

His brows rose. "Why?"

Her glare intensified. "You're distracting me."

His smile was slow forming. "Really and how am I doing that Willow?"

She pointed at him, and rolled her fingers. "You're leaning; breathing and stuff, on my back and neck", He bent forward and blew air onto her shoulder. "…ah…stop that!"

"What?" He asked as he did it again. "Stop this?"

"Yes, That!" She cried as she twisted on the chair, one hand coming up to push at his chest. "I have issues with people and my neck farm-boy, so the breathing thing has got to go…ya' know, sitting beside me isn't going to work either."

He shook his head. He would never understand girls. "Why not?"

She let out a wary sigh. "You want me to help, right? Hack into my cousin's computer? Well, that takes concentration…so back off. Lean against the wall over there, and look all manly like, 'kay?"

He held back a snort of laughter. "Manly like? You seem a little tense," He observed. "Too much coffee?"

"Well, don't blame me. It's your fault mister." She told him as she tapped away on her cousin's Lap Top.

"I don't know what I was thinking, bringing you a double espresso. I should have listened to your friend Xander." He mused.

She giggled at that. "That's right, you should have Clark, but now it's too late."

He grinned at her response. "Well then, no more caffeine for you missy."

A pout formed on her lips. "Ah, now the threats…just pull out the big guns, why don't you," The tapping of her fingers quickened in anger, and her cheeks flushed. "…Stupid jerk, thinking he can take away my coffee…Ah! Found something Lois sent to Chloe!"

He stared down at the computer screen, eager. "Really?" That was fast.

"See here?" She asked as she pointed. "A recent file on…OH!"

He jumped, startled. "Oh, what?"

"Loisisworkingundercoveratastriperclub!"

He blinked, bemused by the babble. "Most times, I have excellent hearing, but that…that just doesn't make sense. Can you say it a bit slower?"

"Lois.. is..working..under..cover..at..a..striper..club." Willow said slowly as if talking to a child

He stumbled back, mouth falling open in surprise. "…"

She smirked at him, noting his embracement. "So, nothing to say Clark?"

His head snapped back and he frowned sharply back at her. "I'm not the one blushing."

She tilted her head to the side. "Really? Maybe you should take a look in the mirror."

He looked quietly down at her for a moment, before saying, "You know, Chloe and Lois both said you were the shy type, but I don't see it".

Her eyes went wide. "Hey, you take that back. I'm shy!"

He shook his head, amused once more. "Ah uh…sure you are."

She slapped the palms of her hands on the desk, not sure as to why Clark bothered her so much, but unable to fight the reactions he caused. "I'm the shyest person around! You...you…infuriating, galling, pain in the a**!"

His smile grew, please to see her lose it. "Nope, I'm still not seeing it."

Her glaze turned calculating at his smug tone. "You did that on purpose!" She accused.

"It's kinda' fun actually," He realized, pleased to have figured it out. He loved to tease Willow, and see her freak out. With everyone else, she was shy, and rarely spoke, but with him…ah, the possibilities!

Her eyes narrowed. "Goddess, if you don't stop and shut up right now…!"

He waved a hand at her. "See? That's what I'm talking about. You're ready to explode." He looked closely, wonder on his face. "Do your eyes always glow like that when you're mad?"

Her mouth opened and closed, and she ducked her head, self-conscious of his scrutiny. "They do not! ...and even if they did, it's none of your business anyways…" She took a chance and peeked up at Clark. "Wait a minute…why are yours red?"

He knew his Heat Vision was acting up, but the why it was, was unclear. "…trick of the light."

She looked doubtful. "…sure…" She reached up, and fanned herself her with one hand. "Hey Clark? Is it getting hot in here?"

He swallowed, fearful of having his secret known. "…hum…just a little." He glanced at the window. "They did say it would get hot tonight."

She gave a nod. "Anyhow…we should be going."

"Going where?" He wondered.

"To save the girls," she replied, giving him a look of astonishment. "What do you think?"

He thought about it. He did not want Willow going out and getting herself hurt. "As much as I want to rush out and save the day…We should stay here. It's only be a few hours…Chloe might call".

She sighed at his reasoning. "Clark, she's at a club somewhere," she told him, "She might need backup".

He shook his head in denial. "Willow, she's with Lois."

"That's right," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "She's with Lois…think about it."

Scenarios of past deeds filled his mind. "…Ah man, you're right. They two of them are together. That's an accident just waiting to happen. Alright. There's at least a dozen clubs downtown…"

"We should split up." She decided.

His protest was profound. "God no! It's bad enough those two are out there…I don't need to worry about you too."

Willow threw him a tiny, bashful grin. "That's sweet Clark…really…totally out of left field…but I can take care of myself."

"No way." He decided, giving her the once over. "You, looking like that? Going into a stripe Club by yourself? Are you insane?"

She frowned down at what she was wearing. "What's wrong with the way I look? It's just jeans and t-shirt…"

"Nothing, that's the problem!" His words a near shout. What was it with these women? Chloe, Lois, and Willow…did they have a death wish? "You look like 'little miss red', innocent, and sweet, just waiting for the wolves…"

She blushed, but a chuckle of disbelief fell from her mouth. "Innocent and sweet? Goddess, you have no idea…" Darn it, she grew up on a Hellmouth, and she was no damsel in distress.

His head cocked to the side after he heard her. "What do you mean by that?" He wondered.

She waved his question aside. "Never you mind…besides, aren't you just being a bit over the top?"

"I don't think so," He reasoned. "Come on. Let's go." With that, he pulled her to his side.

"Man, you touchy-feely, aren't ya'?" She mumbled under her breath. "Look Clark, I can walk on my own without your arm attached to my back."

He shook his head. "No way. You're sticking close to me."

She gave up trying to get space between them. He was stronger than she had realized. She peered up into his face. "Your eyes are red again…"

He blinked, and the red glow disappeared. She would ignore it for now, but one day Clark Kent will have to explain a few things. "Ya' know," I'm so telling the girls on you…" She warned.

"Go right ahead." He shot back, unafraid.

"Stubborn, annoying jerk!" she murmured low under her breath. She grabbed a hold of her bag as they flew out the apartment door.

"I heard that." He told her with a grin as he pulled her out of the Talon building, keeping her close.

"Well, I meant you to!" She assured with chin up in the air.

His grin grew wide. "Sure you did."

"I hate you." She hissed.

"No you don't." He said with a knowing look in his eyes. He opened the passenger door to his truck and helped her in.

"Yes, I do", she insisted, and then she got sight of his growing smile. "…and stop smirking like that."

"You don't hate me Wills," He told her as he sat behind the wheel, "and once we have the girls' safe, I'll prove it".

She turned away and kept her gaze on the scenery outside the vehicle, tuning him out. "I'd like to see you try."

He eyes her stubborn profile for a moment with a purpose burning in their depths. "You will, trust me."

Note: That's it for now. If something else inspires me, I might add on.


	2. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any of the characters from Smallville.

Note: Just another interlude between Clark Kent and Willow Rosenberg. Keep in mind the time-line has changed. This takes place right after Oz left Willow, and somewhere in S. 5 of Smallville.

Chapter 2 To the Rescue!

"I think," Willow Rosenberg said to her companion as she stared up at the club before her. "This might be the one."

"Are you sure Wills?" Clark Kent questioned with a doubtful look on his face. "The last two clubs…"

The red head narrowed her gaze on the building, before a look of satisfaction filled her face. "Trust me Clark, I know. The girls are here," She spared him a glance and wondered, "Why are you squinting your eyes?"

He stopped the motion right away, shaking his head. "…no reason. Just a little headache."

She frowned in concern. "You keep doing that. Maybe you need glasses Clark."

"I don't need glasses, okay?" He denied, a muscle ticking in his jaw. He hated lying, but it seems that's all he was able to do. "It's just the lights bothering me."

"Ah uh, the lights," Willow mused thoughtfully. "Sure. Well then, let's get in. It will be darker inside. That will help."

"Here, let me lead," He said as he stepped forward, but he didn't miss her reaction. "Look Wills, if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they'll stay that way."

"Har har…funny," She shot back, keeping an eye out on their surroundings. You could take the girl out of Sunnydale, but you couldn't take the Sunnydale out of the girl. You kept your senses sharp or you were dead. "You know Clark; the girls never said you had a sense of humor…a lame one true, but one none the less…" She turned back and caught his expression.

"Hey! I saw that." She exclaimed.

"Saw what?"

"You rolled your eyes at me." She told him

"I did not." He denied.

"You did so." She insisted

He took a glance around, and gave her a pleading look "…can we do this later? People are looking at us."

"(low murmur)…looking at you maybe." She replied with a shake of her head.

"Willow, No one is staring at me," he protested as he looked around the club again, and found he didn't like what he was seeing. "God, there's so many in here." The place was packed, and most of the customers were checking out his partner in crime. The red head had no idea.

"...Gee Clark, how am I going to see anything with me plastered to your chest?" Willow gasped right after Clark reached out and pulled her flush against his body. She felt his fingers hook her belt loops as if he was going to pull her closer, and so she shifted her weight, leaning back. "Hands in new places! Move the hands Clark!" She ordered, mortified.

"I should take you back." Clark realized as he let her go suddenly, a blush staining his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he had done, and what he had felt. It would be safer for his piece of mind if Willow out of here and back at the farm.

"…um, why?" She wondered, stepped back a pace and out of arms reach. She couldn't think when he was this close. She noticed the dark frown growing on his face. "Don't look at me like that Clark."

"It's obvious. You know it, I know it." He replied with a firm look on his face. "Your cousins are going to kill me for bringing you in here."

"Think what you want. They know better. I'm not some weak little girl…" A figure walking briskly from one door to another caught her attention, "Whoa, is that?"

Clark spun around, trying to see. "What?"

"I think I saw Lois, but that outfit", Willow replied with a shake of her head, "Goddess, it is her!"

Clark took a good look, his gaze wide with disbelief. "God, my eyes", he moaned in emotional distress as he covered his eyes. "…I'm blind…I didn't need to see that, ever."

"You'll live," Willow told him with another roll of her eyes. He was such a child sometimes… "It's just clothes Clark."

He gave a snort of mocking laughter. "More like lack of…Look, she's gone to the back."

Willow watched her cousin disappear, and gave a nod. "I think this is my cue."

Clark looked down at her with a frown. "Hm?" His expression cleared with understanding. "No way…you'll not going back there by yourself."

"Really?" She shot him a hard look. "You think you're going with? Not in this lifetime Mister."

"I didn't…I wouldn't…" He denied, flustered. "…I mean, of course not!"

"So?" She asked with a raised brow. "How else are we going to do this?"

"…Fine," He finally agreed, seeing no other way. "Just don't be long, and stay away…"

"Enough. I can take care of myself Clark," Willow insisted, turning her face away in disappointment. He thought she was weak. He was just like everyone else. "I've been doing that for a very long time now."

"…right…" He remembered what Chloe had told him about Willow and her family life. With parents like hers, it amazed him how tenderhearted Willow turned out to be. "You're more like your cousins then you like to admit Willow." It was true. All three of them had partly raised themselves as they grew up. They were courageous, strong willed, and were stubborn as hell.

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean?" She wondered, not sure to be insulted or not.

"…We'll talk about it later", He told her with a fond smile. "Let's get this over with."

"'kay," She replied with a deep sigh, before her whole body went taunt, her gaze fixed at something over his shoulder. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" He repeated

"It's nothing," she denied with a shake of her head. "I just caught sight of an old friend." She told him, and then her eyes narrowed in speculation as she stood straight, her chin up, and her body posed for…what, he didn't know. "Darn it, he saw me! Listen Clark, let me go say hello…"

"I don't think so." He replied, taking a hold of her arm before she could pass. This Willow was someone he did not know. She was angered, but she was in control. "Who is 'he'?"

"No one important." She assured with a timid smile, but this was a fake one. He knew it. His stare said as much. "Just an old friend like I said…from school, ya' know? I just want to say hi before our little mission is interrupted, see?" Her excuse was flimsy at best. "You stay here and keep an eye out for the girls, and I'll be right back."

He wanted to say no, but a conversation shared by two men behind him gained his attention. They were talking about the girls who worked at the club. "…two minutes Willow, and…" He warned the red head.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll come running", she murmured as she moved away. "I know."

"Wait," He called out before she could take two steps. "This old friend…he isn't…your ex, is he?"

"Goddess no!" She exclaimed in horror, her reaction not in anyway faked. "Why would you even think that?" She wondered with a bemused look on her face as she turned away and left. "Oz would never come here! (low murmur) He has to find himself first, the stupid jerk!…Be back in a sec."

&

"Willow, is that dust?" Clark asked, as he looked the red head over. He had kept an ear out, but he'd been so focused on the men behind him and what they were saying, he barely heard anything of Willow's conversation with her 'Friend'. She had only been gone for five minutes, and here she was, back and covered in dirt.

"Hehe", Willow chuckled, a blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "Ya' think they'd clean the hallways a bit more, wouldn't you? I fell, but I'm okay."

"That's a lot of dust," he remarked, cynical. "What happened to your friend?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's gone. He won't be back.""

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. "What happened?"

"Clark", she turned to him and gave a firm look. "Let's just say the relationship came to an early demise."

He shook his head, not knowing what to think. One day, Willow would share her secrets with him. "You're a strange girl."

She laughed and her eyes grew bright with amusement. "You don't know the half of it."

The End…for now.


End file.
